


Missed Calls

by theworldthatneverwas (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/theworldthatneverwas
Summary: Inspired by this post on Twitter: https://twitter.com/hearts_in_tune/status/1227057187903746048?s=20Riku leaves voicemails on Sora's gummiphone while they search for him. Post-KH3 and post-Re:Mind
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Missed Calls

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

There’s a beep and suddenly Riku can’t swallow. It’s only been a week since he last saw his best friend, and he can’t wrap his head around it. For a moment he just sits there, holding the gummiphone to his ear, listening to the last remnants of Sora’s voice. With great effort he brings the screen in front of his face again to drop the call.

_ Sora… I’ll find you. _

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

This time, Riku thinks he’s ready for the cheerful words, but something twists painfully inside his chest. He lets out a long breath, listening to the faint static through the gummiphone speaker. Then his allotted voicemail time is up and the line goes silent.

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

“H-hi, Sora.” Riku’s voice cracks and he tries to clear his throat. “It’s um… it’s been two weeks now. Since I saw you. Everyone’s doing their best to search – I met with Master Terra yesterday. He, Master Aqua, and Ventus are going to the Dark Realm to look for clues. I um…” He starts to feel silly, voicing this aloud, but presses on, feeling like if there's any kind of possibility Sora could hear him, somewhere, it's worth it. “...It’s not the same without you.”

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

“Kairi says she thinks her heart might hold the key to finding you again. She wants Ienzo and the Radiant Garden crew to search her heart while she sleeps. I um… I got upset when I heard. I think I made Kairi upset, too. I just didn’t want to lose another friend, too. We should be supporting each other, but I messed it up. I feel like I don’t know Kairi as well anymore. Maybe I’ve been away from the islands too long. I know she just wants to help. And maybe she will find something.

“No word from Master Aqua on their progress in the Dark Realm, but Mickey says it’s hard to get messages back and forth so that’s not unusual.” He’s really rambling now, the words tumbling out because he hasn’t had anyone to talk to about these things properly. “I just want you to come home.”

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

“Kairi really is asleep now while they search her heart. Xion and Roxas offered to look into the Twilight Town data and their own memories, too. Well, Xion told me about it on Roxas’s behalf – I get the feeling Roxas doesn’t like me too much. That’s okay. I did some stupid things. The rest of the Twilight Town crew is helping them. So that’s… that’s good. I’ve been looking around the island for clues. I searched the Secret Place today.” Riku stops speaking suddenly, feeling a tight pressure around his chest as he thinks about the drawings in the Secret Place. “...Hope you’re doing okay.” He ends the call.

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

“Hey, Sora. I’m back on the islands again. It’s nighttime, a really clear, cloudless night. Remember when we used to watch the stars as kids? I was just thinking about that. No shooting stars tonight, though. I thought… I thought it’d be nice, you know, if you could see the same stars, too. The two-leafed paopu constellation is right above me. You were always so bad at picking it out. When you’re back, we should go stargazing again. At least once.”

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

“Donald and Goofy sent me a message from San Fransokyo today. I think I told you they’ve been visiting worlds you went to together and talking to all your friends. I remember you sending me lots of pictures from the city. It looks like a nice place. I’ve been in Radiant Garden recently, helping with the research here. Ienzo and the Twilight Town crew have been exchanging data, and we haven’t found anything yet but they’re hopeful. Ansem the Wise and Even are watching over Kairi as she sleeps. She’s been asleep for so long now. I know it’s her choice, and I really don’t have a right to say anything now, not after I made her upset. I hope she finds you, Sora. We all really miss you.”

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

“I might be going crazy, Sora – I keep dreaming of searching for you. I guess it’s just been so many of my daytime hours that it’s worked its way into my sleeping brain, too. I wish we had some sign of progress. I can’t believe it’s been months already. I looked through one of the spare rooms in the old mansion in Twilight Town with Namine today. She’s been staying in Twilight Town for the last few weeks to help with the research there. I can feel that some of the others are getting discouraged. But it’s okay – I promise we’ll find you.”

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

"I'm scared, Sora. It feels like everyone has gone off and I'm all alone again. And it's been so long since you were here that I worry you're slipping further and further away each day we fail to make progress. I can't lose you again. What if our chances of getting you back dwindle the longer we're apart? I wish I hadn't told you to go."

* * *

“Hi! This is Sora. I guess I’m not around but I’ll call you back whenever I see this!”

“I met up with Leon and the Radiant Garden crew today. Cid recreated a data version of you on the computer. It's been so long since I've seen you that it was a bit of a punch to the gut, seeing you there through the screen. I had to control the data you to defeat some organization data, but we didn't find out anything more than that. Fairy Godmother visited though. I guess she and Yen Sid thought maybe my dreams could help find you, since I've been your dream eater before. I don't know what to think, Sora. But searching Kairi's heart hasn't made any progress either. Every step we take feels like it isn't bringing us any closer to you. I… I don't want to… I can't stand the thought of losing you. So whatever it takes, we  _ will  _ find you. I'll search my dreams too if I can.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since you were here. I'd say time flies but it's felt sluggish without you. Everyone misses you.  _ I _ miss you, and I… maybe I'll never get to say this to you in person Sora but I…" There’s a beep and silence as his allotted voicemail time runs out. “...love you.”


End file.
